


Men Fresh

by Ange_Screams



Series: MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical School, Best Professor Izumi, BioChem Hisoka, Citron is best tourguide, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hisoka still loves Marshmallows, Homare Lecturing with Big Gestures Instead of Words, JUZA PERMANENT SLIDE WONDER BOY, Just Banri Thingz, Medical students, SUEM Banri, Super Ultra Easy Uno/Top Student Banri, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: He’s finally here. The College of Medicine building. He used to just pass by this place when he goes home, standing in front of it and thinking of the day he would get to walk in its halls. Today, as he is standing in front, he won’t just walk by it anymore.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: MDSkul Shenanigans: A JuBan Medical School Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964539
Kudos: 32





	1. Slide to the Left, Slide to the Mic!

**Author's Note:**

> AU Headcanon: Juza was supposed to be awarded by the faculty department but he didn't want the recognition.

He’s finally here. The College of Medicine building. He used to just pass by this place when he goes home, standing in front of it and thinking of the day he would get to walk in its halls. Today, as he is standing in front, he won’t just walk by it anymore. He’s going inside to meet with his fellow med school freshies. Today, he is one step closer to his dream.

As he enters the building, people eye him suspiciously, perhaps for the way he is dressed, though who wouldn’t? He’s wearing a cap tipped low enough to cover his eyes, and a face mask on his nose and mouth. Everyone was looking at him weirdly, especially the one with the blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Though, the person who seems to be rallying them up pays no attention to him, which was reassuring for him. 

_ “Okay! It seems everyone’s here! So let’s start the program! My name is Citron! You may call me Doc C. I’m from the Pediatrics department! We’ll meet more when you reach your second year, but for now, I’m here to give you a tour of the building!” _

They first start with the registrar’s office faculty room, then the dean’s office. When they went up the second floor, windowed rooms greeted them. There, they get a glimpse of their classroom life with their professors.

_ “On this floor we have the BioChem Lecture Halls and Labs. See that small white-haired man on the podium? That is Doc Hisoka Mikage of the BioChem department. Today is one of the rare chances you can actually spot him teaching. Hehe!” _

The students laugh with him and also look at the petite man who did a slight head bow as an acknowledgment.

_ “Right beside Doc Hisoka’s is Doc Homare’s Pharmacology class! Yes, dear children, the flamboyant gestures he does are part of the lessons. You’ll meet him in your second year as well!” _

They couldn’t assume more about Citron except he’s a bubbly person, but the collective sweatdrop from seeing Homare’s class makes them think of how the heck will they get through that professor. 

They reached until the fourth floor, when Citron introduced the building's back entrance and escalator. He mentions how students would run from each floor with specimens and tools that can be heavy, so they opted to install escalators and an elevator. Another collective thought is, 

_ “Wow. Such a rich college.” _

So, they go back down to the ground floor to their last visit—the Museum of Specimens run by the Anatomy and Physiology Department. 

At the door, they were greeted by a young woman with long brown hair.

_ “Hello freshmen! I’m Izumi Tachibana, the lab instructor for Anatomy and Physiology! Unfortunately, my lecture partner is unavailable to greet you, but come on in!” _

She opens the glass double doors and Juza feels like he’s in paradise. Slides of beautifully preserved specimens are mounted individually with their respective photos and descriptions. Though Juza’s favorite is the series of slides mounted to look like the university’s logo. Each of them are from different specimens, but they’re arranged into the image of the crest. Juza stays in front of it for a few minutes, trying to name the specimens that seem familiar to him, as the rest of the group follows Miss Izumi to the next big display. He stares at it with sparkling eyes like a child looking at giant stuffed toys for the first time. Excitement bubbles up in him as he can’t wait to take hold of instruments again.

Though, this feeling is short-lived as someone bumps into him and startles him.

_ “Dude, can you not block the way?”  _ the man with the light brown hair angrily says and pushes him off to the side, luckily away from the university crest slide displays. Though, the box of slides at that side isn’t so lucky. 

A loud crash echoed throughout the room, and the collective turn of heads can be heard alongside Miss Izumi’s short scream of terror.

_ “The tissue box! Oh god, Sakyo’s going to get super mad!” _

She pushes through the group and arrives to see a box of shattered slides scattered on the museum floor. Fear and regret are seen on the culprits’ faces. Fear on Banri’s face, and regret on Juza’s.

Miss Izumi then instructs the rest of the group to move along to the audio-visual hall a few doors down and tells the remaining two to clean their mess. Without any more words exchanged between them, they went straight to work. The room then becomes filled with the echoing sound of the Ana-Phy professor’s cry and the Pediatrics professor’s effort in consoling her.

_ “Sakyo’s gonna be super mad when he finds out about this. He might even take it out on the kids. Oh my. I’m really glad he’s on a business trip for the week. But he can come back any day…” _

Izumi’s sitting at the far end of the room, waiting for the boys to finish, with Citron by her side. He already sent the students to their hall for the freshman program then remembers one important detail.

_ “Hey, Izu, can I pull the sandy-blonde guy? I was told he’s supposed to say a speech to his fellow freshies.” _

With one last sniff, she nods then announces.

_ “You two better hurry up, you have an orientation to attend, especially Mr. Sandy-Blonde here.” _

She doesn't have to remind them again as the boys approach her and she sees that the mess is gone, but the lack of display material is very obvious. Oh, she’ll have to either replace the whole box within a week or prepare to face the rage of a Sakyo Furuichi knowing about his precious permanent slides from his med school years have become unidentifiable shards of glass. Izumi hopes it’s the former because she knows she’ll never survive the latter.

_ “Thanks, boys. Now off you go with Dr. Citron,” _ she shoos them away, but one of them stayed, specifically the masked-hooded one. Though he takes them off to reveal such a scary face with downcast, sharp eyes.

_ “If I may ask, uh, Dr. Tachibana, will you give me permission to help you with the permanent slides?”  _ he says.  _ “I really feel bad for destroying them. I’ll even shoulder all costs for replacing them,” _

_ “Thanks for your concern, but I really don’t know about that one…”  _ Izumi sheepishly says.  _ “You see, all the slides there were personally and painstakingly made by my lecture partner. He’d know if it got replaced by store-bought prepared slides.” _

_ “Then, I’ll help make new ones,” _ he insists,  _ “I’ll learn how to make good ones from scratch. Just, please, ma’am. Let me make up for it,” _

Izumi’s eyes light up and internally thanks whatever divine power there is up above, and takes the boy’s hands, then says,

_ “Oh, can you really?”  _ she says. “ _ I could try and teach you how to make them, I guess. Don’t worry, you’ll only have to assist me. Consider this an exclusive practical lesson as thanks for you helping me,” _

_ “No, I wish to do them myself. After all, it’s my fault. Work me to the bone,” _

_ “Is that so… But, oh! You’ll miss your orientation. That only happens once in your med school life, you know?”  _

_ “I-it’s fine. I’m not good with sitting in crowds anyway.” _

With that, the professor pushes the boy towards the adjacent laboratory and starts introducing how to prepare and make permanent slides.

At the room at the end of the hall, one student claims he’ll make history for the College of Medicine.

He steps on the podium, taps the mic twice, then speaks,

_ “I’m Settsu Banri. Remember me, because I’ll ace everything this school has to offer. I’ll make it to the top. Easy.” _ He walks away right after that.

The expressions on the people’s faces vary. Others are amused. Some are annoyed. Several of them are laughing. Though the thought and huge grin on Citron’s face are what takes the cake.

_ “Well, this batch will definitely be one of a kind!” _


	2. IT’S YOU, you’re the one I—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title IS the summary.

The next day Juza arrives at his class in his hoodie-face mask get-up. Once again, he gets some stares, but he’s used to it. Though a particular set of eyes that are exhibiting an annoyed expression shortly passes through his view as he seats himself in the middle rows. 

Their first official course for this semester is Anatomy, which is divided into a laboratory subject and a lecture. The professor that he helped yesterday is their lab instructor and is a very kind lady. She also gave hints on how their lecture professor would run the classroom, so Juza calls the impromptu slide-making session a win-win situation. 

Though, the hints are mostly warnings, as she told him the tales of the terror AnaPhy professor who fails a student who doesn’t deserve consideration. He’s very strict with deadlines and any output that is to be submitted to him. Juza weirdly feels both scared and excited about him— _ scarexcited _ , just to put a name to it.

As the clock strikes twelve, a blond man in an all-black ensemble—save from his white coat—walks in the room and stands in front.

_ “Good morning, freshman,. I’m Sakyo Furuichi. Your Anatomy lecture professor,”  _ he introduces himself with a tone that says  _ listen-to-me-you-youngins _ , which they probably all did as his voice demanded attention to him.

_ “As much as I want to get down to business already, this first week will be all about introductions and getting used to and to know each other, so let’s start the introductions from you. State your name and undergraduate course.” _

He points to Juza’s side of the room, and thus the introductions begin.

Being used to not getting that much attention from his classmates back in undergrad, it became a habit of his to not listen to the introductions. He was sure he wouldn't meet them outside the room anyway; so he would just ignore their voices and just think of how he’d arrange the specimens on the shelf, had he brought it with him back to his dorm room. His musings are disturbed when it was his turn for the introductions.

_ “I think I should’ve started with the rules. No hats or hoods on in my class. Also, you may only wear a face mask if you're not feeling well, or simply don’t go to class if you really feel sick.” _

Juza slightly jumps in his seat—not that obvious really, but the snicker he heard at the other side of the row made him feel a little bit more self-conscious—and reluctantly pulls down his hoodie and face mask to reveal his purple hair and golden eyes.

With these features alone, a lot of heads turn to him in anticipation, mostly females, but a pair of purple eyes have gears in his head rotating to remember why it was so familiar.

_ “Thank you. Now, your name and undergrad course.” _

The anticipation from the rest of the class is so palpable, but it was smashed into shards like that box of permanent slides when he spoke,

_ “Hyodo Juza. BS Biology from this university.” _

If the class did a collective head turn yesterday, they did a collective jaw drop today. It seems like it would’ve made a sound if it weren’t for one student who suddenly stands up and points to Juza,

_ “IT’S YOU?! YOU’RE JUZA HYODO?!” _

_ “Yeah… and what about it?”  _ He tilts his head to the side to emphasize his confusion.

_ “Settsu Banri from Animal Husbandry! Don’t you freaking remember me?!” _

He blankly stares at Banri for about five whole seconds and finally says,

_ “Oh yeah... I beat you last intramurals.” _

_ “Heck yeah, you did, but there won’t be a second time, ‘cause imma beat you at your own game—” _

_ “Okay, enough!”  _ The class is in one of the college’s sound-proof lecture rooms, so even if Sakyo shouts like there’s no tomorrow to stop one visibly loud student from wasting the rest of class time by pointing at—what he assumes is—his “rival,” he won’t be heard by the next class.

_ “Hyodo, sit down and remember about my hoodie rule. And you… Settsu, was it? Don’t interrupt other people’s introductions. Sheesh.”  _

Everything then settles down and the introductions continue without a hitch. Except maybe the incoming headache he’s going to get from thinking about a semester with that Settsu kid. He thinks he’ll lounge at his and Izumi’s shared office to relax and vent it out. 

As Juza walks out of the building, he sees the familiar silhouette of the man who pointed at him earlier at their Anatomy class. He ignores it and keeps walking.

_ “Don’t you forget what I said earlier, feeling Mr. Good Shot. I’ll definitely defeat you next time.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's you   
> You're the one I need  
> You're the one I see
> 
> that song, ish.


	3. Omake: Permanent Slide Boi & New Source of Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi shares his delight. Sakyo share his demise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a peak at SakyoIzu's relationship here hehe

Sakyo plops down on his swivel chair and inclines it up until its maximum inclination. It’s only been one period, but he feels exhausted already. Maybe because he literally just came back from the airport and was greeted with a student who seems to be trouble for him. He’s only in his mid-thirties, but he feels like retiring already.

_ “Sakyo-san! Welcome back! I brought you coffee. Here!” _

Okay, nevermind. He won’t retire yet. Not with his childhood friend, former classmate, colleague, and partner is there to help ease the stresses in his med school professor's life.

_ “Thanks, Izumi,”  _ he takes a sip from the cup and opts to ask about Izumi’s day before he talks about his morning.  _ “So, how were the freshmen yesterday? Did they like our displays? How about that set of permanent slides of plant tissues?” _

The query makes the female professor slightly jump from her place, causing her tongue to get a bit burned.  _ Oh no _ , Sakyo thinks. He hopes it’s not something similar to what happened to him.

_ “Uh, well, they did like the displays! Especially the kid who was wearing a hoodie and a face mask! He loved looking through the box!”  _ Sakyo releases a sigh of relief here. 

_ So the purple-haired kid isn’t the type to cause trouble,  _ he thinks.  _ That’s good to know. _

_ “But…”  _ Oh no. here it is.

_ “But...?” _

_ “The freshman representative, Settsu, I think, kinda pushed the hooded boy, Hyodo-kun, and made him crash onto your box…”  _ and his headache doubled in pain. Though, before he could react, Izumi presents the same box, but with similar yet different contents.

_ “It’s fine though! Hyodo-kun helped me replace them! Actually, he did better than me,”  _ she takes out one slide, it contains the vascular system of a plant and shows it off to her partner.  _ “Look at this! He did this in only one try. ONE! And it’s cleaner and prettier than your cuts—no offense, ‘Kyo—but IT’S SO PRETTY!”  _

She then proceeds to narrate the story of how Juza perfectly replaced all of the slides based on what he remembers before they got smashed and his very promising skills in permanent slide making.

_ “He says he’d be happy to make them again if time and schedule permits. I know! Let’s make him do some sort of art with the specimens to mount next time!” _

All Sakyo could do at that moment was watch the life of his collection flash before his eyes. The time and effort he poured on that set was high, and was smashed only on a short visit. What’s more is that it was replaced by a freshman,  _ a freshman _ , in a short span of time. And yes, it is indeed cleaner and more beautiful than his set. So, with a not-so-subtle strained voice, he tells her,

_ “At least you discovered talent, Izumi. I found a new source of my migraine…” _

**Author's Note:**

> I aspire to be like Juza when I do some slides. lkasjhfg. Alas, this pandemic prohibited face-to-face classes in my country.


End file.
